Clans
((Under Construction)) Clans This is where the clans we allow are listed and their limitations are noted Your clan name will end your name and you will address yourself as such when ever you're in a fight or when you are introducing yourself formally within character. Eg. Introduction: "I am ...... Kero I am the animal summon to ..... I am part of the Kero clan, it is nice to meet you" Write this in your own characters way. You should address yourself as such for people to know what branch you come from, within character it would only be polite to do so. Hiding your last name will not be permitted to hide your identity. Characters not using their last name and only a first are those who belong to no house and are considered as trespassers in any sense and are to be seen as a threat to any and all clans, within character only. Vampire: Clan name: Drach Source in the Empire: How old: Position within the empire prestugue: Status in numbers: Enemies/alliances: Dead end Drach Clan Info Angel/Shiro Tenshi: Clan name: Shiro Starter point Fallen Angel/Kuro Tenshi: Clan name: Kuro mid point Werewolf/Lycan: Clan name: Leceris dead end Incubus/Succubus: Clan name: Keene Incubus and succubus are demons of sexual nature. Their abilities are mainly equipped to hunting and seducing targets. They are smooth talkers and quite persuasive. They are required to feed regually on Sexual energy and desires. Thy often keep "blooddolls " around to feed on to keep it easy. Incubi and Succubi cannot be changed into any other clan Warlock/Witch Clan name: Locke Witches have a vast array of abilities their magic can perform probably the most versitile of all the clans As well as their magic they are typically skilled in brewing a wide assort of poisons toxins and potions Witches can be turned by Vampires and Werewolves Hunter/Huntress: Clan name: Belmont Hunters excel at Tracking and capturing targets as well as are skilled in traps. Most of their skills they can use are Enchancing their skills in hunting and tracking (such as Enhancing eyesight. or increasing the leathality of their attacks and tools/Weapons. The Hunters seal is the Hunters highest rank technique. It makes them invulnerable to being changed from there clan as well as makes any mind tampering weaken or work for less time if not voided completely. (Unless performed by an Ancient or Royal) Hunters can be tuned into Vampire though Bloodletting or Into a Lycan by bite. (unless the hunters seal has been acquired.) Fae/Elemental: Clan name: Adventi Elementals are li equipped with more nature based techniques and not with general magic. Faes/Elementals cannot be changed back intoany other clan. Demons/Hellspawn: Clan name: Curse Demons are created either by other demons or by Humans who choose to do a ritual that would grant them status and powers (ritual requires sacrifice) Demons cannot be changed back into humans nor turned into anyother class. Human/Elves: Clan name: Rei Level zero/empty/ or blank slated, name will change once a path is taken unless wished to stay Human. No skills are given this is a stepping stone rank Human and elves there is only one difference, the ears. That is all. No skills no magics and attire nothing more then rags. They are the lowest rank because they are nothing within this world, a stepping stone for all ranks to source from. Humans can be changed by any clan they are a blank canvas. Starter point Summons/Spirit or Animal Familiars: Clan name for Summon/Spirit: Aether Clan name for Animal Familliars: Kero Dead end